


Tainted - Chrom x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: FE:A, Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem 15, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Chrom - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Robin - Freeform, Romance, this is kinda fluffy bleh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pregnant with Chrom's first child. With Grima's blood flowing in your unborn child you feel like you've ruined the royal bloodline. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted - Chrom x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> \-------------  
> Man this was kinda fluffy. Bleh.

It's the dead of night and you turn to your side to face a sleeping Chrom. You smile faintly at your sleeping husband, your hand on your swollen belly. "I'm sorry love", you whisper as you kiss him softly on the cheek. You look at him for a few moments longer and than quietly make your way out of bed and try not to wake him. Being as quiet as you can, you gather all of your belongings that you had set in a corner into your bag. You've been planning this for sometime. Unsure of what to do, you decide to up and leave. You know its unfair. Your child will grow up without a father and your husband without his child. You reassured yourself, "I'll just give you twice as much love", you say as you pat your stomache. You sling your bag onto your back and tip toe out of the tent, stealing one last look at your husband. Your face has a sad smile, realizing that what you're doing is wrong. However, you will not be under scrutiny of the royal family, of the _entire_ town. Your child would grown up in a hateful environment with the villagers and townsfolk knowing that Grima's blood is flowing in their veins. You already had some nasty encounters with some people telling you to leave. Mind you they were superstitious countrymen who were not up to date with many things. Most people liked you if they didn't they had not stated otherwise and you tried your best to be optimistic. 

As you exit the tent you were in, you go to the back of the tent to stay off the main path that connected to all the other tents and main fire at the centre of the camp. People were standing guard and the fire was being tended to quite frequently. It was in your best interest to not get caught, especially while pregnant. Where were you going so late at night? What did you need? You'd be assaulted with questions you knew you wouldn't be able to answer. You make it far enough that the path in front of you begins to get rough as the terrain here hasn't been tempered by human feet. You look behind you once last time to see a small camp that housed the people who you held so dearly. You will surely miss them. As you turn around to continue your journey, you bump into something. Startled you let out a scream.

Arms crossed, looking down at you with a hard expression was none other than your husband Chrom. You can see a light sheet of sweat had covered his skin in the moonlight. "Where exactly are you going (Y/N)?" You look up at him and look away. "Just going for a stroll..." He doesn't buy it one bit. "Really? All the way up here where it's hard to walk?" You shift your weight to one foot to the other. "Um...yeah, needed some air." "You're a terrible liar (Y/N)", he said flatly. "I'm not lying Chrom!" He rolls his eyes, amazed that you're still trying to keep up the charade after you've been caught. "You're 7 months pregnant. I know your ankles are killing you." He's piecing it together slowly you thought. He then points to the bag that is slung over your back. "And that?" You're embarrassed at the fact he's caught you so easily and you try to cover it up. "I-I, well you see Chrom I needed to..." "Needed to what? Run away?" You give up, that's it, you've been caught. Your eyes begin to brim with tears, at a loss of what to do. You were a tactician, a fighter. Being a mother and being a descendant of Grima was scary and not something you thought you'd have to mentally prepare for. Your tears start to spill over, "I'm sorry Chrom I had to." You start to sniffle and Chrom starts to talk to you in a more gentle tone. "(Y/N), why were you trying to run away?" Between sobs and sniffles you explain to Chrom what you were thinking. He took you over to a nearby tree stump and sat you down. Glad that the pressure off your ankles were taken off you begin to continue your explanation to him. Chrom wipes your tears from your face. "Sh Sh Sh, don't cry love, I'm here for you." You look up at him. "I hope you can forgive me Chrom..." "I do, though I'm hurt you'd try and run away from me. Did not trust me enough to tell me?" You feel ashamed. He was your husband, here he was trying to make everything alright and you were going to rob him of his first unborn child. "I do trust you Chrom, I'm just scared." You admit that while you were strong on the battlefield, royal status was not something you were equipped for. "They already dislike me, I'm practically Grima in their eyes. I don't want to put you or our child in any disadvantage or problem." " _Problem?_ The only problem is you won't let me take care of you. I will worry about what people say or react." "Surely I can't let you take that burden on alone." (Y/N) listen, I will show the people that you're not Grima, you're you." "But-"

"But nothing." End of topic, he wouldn't let you have the word in. You sigh in defeat and slump in your position. You look down and your growing belly and rest your hand on it. Chrom takes his fingers and gently brings your chin forward to make you look at him. "Believe me (Y/N)." He then comes in closer and kisses you passionately on your lips. As he breaks away he crouches down in front of you and puts his hand on top of yours. "This child will be greatly loved regardless, dear." You look into his eyes and see he does not waiver. You silently nod and you both get up. He takes his hand into yours and you two start to make your way down back to the camp. As you two were silently walking down the path, you break the silence. "When did you figure out I was gone?" He looks straight ahead of you, "It was always around this time you would get up to use the bathroom." "Ah...I miscalculated", embarrassed that you made a simple error. Pregnancy sure did play with your mind you thought. "And how did you find me?" He lets out a small chuckle. "I ran all over the place looking for you like a mad man." You laugh, "Really?" "Really. Call it husband's intuition", he beamed. You snicker at his lame joke and tippy toe quickly to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" You give him a smile, "a small way to show you that I love you." "Show me more often", he says as you two go back to the tent and get back into bed. You lean into him in bed, your head on his chest. How could you have ever left him, you thought as you start to drift to sleep in your husbands arms.


End file.
